Little attention is usually given to making driving plans for fossil-fuel vehicles, such as gasoline powered automobiles, because fossil-fuel refueling stations are pervasive and maximum fossil-fuel vehicle ranges are large. Even for less fuel-efficient fossil-fuel vehicles, vehicle ranges are on the order of 300 miles. However, for vehicles with more limited ranges, such as pure electric passenger vehicles, the limited range presents difficulties in the planning of longer trips or trips into more remote areas. While electric charging stations may one day become as pervasive in metropolitan areas or along major roadways as fossil-fuel refueling stations are today, vehicle ranges for electric vehicles are likely to remain relatively small compared to those of fossil-fuel vehicles. Accordingly, determining driving plans for vehicles of limited range, taking into account intermediate stops and refueling station locations, can be a complex and time consuming task.